chase_grace_and_the_wrath_of_apollofandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Summers
Overview Blake Summers is the closest friend to Chase Grace, and the Son of Poseidon and Marissa Summers. He appears in the first two books, The Grace Curse, ''and again in ''The Scourge Prince. During a final encounter with Eros, he was shot multiple times to death by exploding arrows. However this was reversed by an elixir of immortality given to Chase by the Chinese Goddess, Chang'e for his bravery against Eros. Early Life Born to Marissa Summers in Honolulu during her time at the University of Manoa. He was brought over to life with his Grandmother, Elise Summers; back in Verdanburg. As a small child, he was seen as being playful as well as curious. He was frequently raised alongside Chase, and spent the majority of his childhood inside the Grace Manor. During The Grace Curse Blake was first introduced to readers in the Prologue chapter, he tries to be supportive to Chase after the death of Grayson. Sometime after the Prologue but before Chapter One, Blake comes down with the flu. It is unknown how he got sick but it is implied Apollo infected him. Blake isn't seen again until Chapter Six when Chase asks him to meet him by the old bunker. When Chase explains the true nature of the Greek Gods he is initially skeptic but quickly realizes that Chase isn't lying. He finally confirms it when Apollo ambushes them at the Grace Campgrounds. Following the incident, Blake is left injured when Apollo throws a machete at his femoral artery causing him to nearly bleed out. Chase saves his life by feeding him Ambrosia and the two head off to a local hotel. Here, they awaken Andromeda in her spear form, Ferrum. Blake suggests that as a group, they head to the terminal to appease Hera. Along the way, he and Chase stop at a local Bed Bath and Beyond outlet where Blake feels sick and goes to the bathroom. Following the fight with Apollo at the terminal, Blake joins Chase on Mount Olympus. When he meets his father, Poseidon, he is dumb-struck and hesitantly accepts him as his father. He is then seen to fall asleep before Chase can continue yelling at him. Appearance Blake was described as being tall and slightly toned. He had medium-length dark hair and blue-green eyes. He was described by Chase as looking "babyish" in the face. He tended to wear casual clothing as opposed to Chase's strictly formal attire. Blake was known to frequently blush in embarrassment. Personality Blake was a rather unique Demigod, he has a strong friendship with Chase and was known to hang out at the Grace Manor. He got along well with others and was openly friendly even to strangers. Blake was also very creative and aspiring, he loved Mythology and proved useful to Chase on their quest. He had a strong love for horror movies and made constant references to titles such as Friday the 13th and Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Abilities '''Hydrokinesis- '''as the demigod son of Poseidon, Blake had complete control over water. '''Extensive Knowledge about Greek Mythology: '''Quite informed in the subject. Trivia * Out of all the character's in the series, Blake is the youngest being sixteen * He is the only main character to die and not be brought back to life Category:Characters